My Price to Pay
by Iridescent Shadows
Summary: To save me, you killed me; to protect me, you left me; I didn't ask as for this life, but it is only with this life that we can be together. My lover, I will stand against the Gods for you. Warning: Gods, vampires, lemons.


If I owned these guys would I really be writing Fan Fictions?

Summary: To save me, you killed me; to protect me, you left me; I didn't ask as for this life, but it is only with this life that we can be together. My lover, I will stand against the Gods for you. Warning: Vampire, lemon.

Inspiration: I was just struck by lightning and a plot formed!

Warning: Sex, vampire, suggestion, action, gore, angst, tragedy, romance, and star crossed lovers

Setting: It's Fiction, use your imagination!

Pairing: Sakura will probably end up sleeping with a lot of people, but overall this is a SasuSaku

Note: I plan for this to be long and epic! There will be drama and pain throughout the entire Fic, but love and Romance **will** prevail! This first chapter is picking up in the middle of Sakura's long life, I plan to do chapters on her past and future later.

* * *

"_I know always that I am an outsider; a stranger in this century and among those who are still men."_

-Lovecraft-

* * *

B**y** I**r**i**d**e**s**c**e**n**t** S**h**a**d**o**w**s

* * *

It is the fifth night of the third month of the eighth century of my long existence. The night is cold with winter's lingering kiss and the wind is void of humor as it whips against the cabin I reside in. The moon is a pale beacon hanging high in the dark velvet sky and the howls of Night's children are hushed in my ears by my noisy bed.

Thrusts of blind lust and the fumbling hands of a broken man shake my nude body in the dark. His deep grunt of pleasure and gratitude as his release spills over him in a howl causes my mouth to curl up in a victorious grin.

My throat burns deeper than the seed filling me and my eyes are more wild than my prostitute's most advanced technique. My skin is on fire not with pleasure but with restraint and my gasps and screams of a faked orgasm make my lungs burn for something more delicious than oxygen…

Our bodies are intertwined and the rub of his hair-stubbed skin on mine makes me shudder with disgust. He is spent within the first round and my heart pines for another as the slut beneath me eases from his high. The sweat of our activities still glistens in the moonlight and the warmth of his red life is hot with sex, but neither makes me crave for him. He is a tool, with no appeal or form of seductive skill; he is of little interest to me either way. This is only a means to an end. _His_ end, in fact.

A calloused hand comes to caress my face and I lean into it with a dangerous purr. A smile breaks on his ugly face and his yellowed teeth show. I look up and his dull eyes brighten at the possibility of another go as I hear his pulse increase. "You're so beautiful," he says with obvious effort in control. Even his voice leaves much to desire; rough and rugged with a bland edge, his words are as sharp as a dulled blade.

I scoff: such flattery is nothing new to me. Of course I am beautiful. If I were hideous he would not have allowed me bed him! But I smile back and turn my mouth to press against his palm. I am a masochist, I must admit: I delight myself in the smell but deny myself the satisfaction until my game has reached its absolute climax. But my fulfillment is near… so I play along.

My eyes roll in the back and my head begins hammering with need: the scent is so close that the tip of my tongue prickles. I feel as if I've been sank into a batch of lava, everything is hot and close; I feel delightfully suffocated. I pull through my haze enough to look down upon the worthless cretin and offer him a fake sense of assurance with a groan as his hand slides to my womanhood.

"And _you're_ really good at this," I lie; I thrust my hips downward on his still seethed cock. Our hips clash and I feel the fragile bone give way for my own upon connection; he is too drunk off my ministrations to notice however. The force of my heat on him causes his head to fall back and his body to buck into mine. I feel not a twinge of pleasure nor a flicker of enjoyment in the movement though, I am stoic when his eyes are not there for me to please. But I care not, it is not love I am after.

"I knew you'd like it," he rasps.

I thrust down again, smelling the instant increase of heat in the air and the added sweetness to his liquid life in reward. I throw my head back and open my mouth wide, letting my nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder and my legs slide up his waist: all an act for a greater cause. It is not my best performance, but he falls for it still, and begins to pump me again.

I gasp and sigh with open eyes of hardened green; his pathetic length too small for me to even feel inside myself let alone receive pleasure from. He is a small catch, though the pickings were poor tonight and my choices were limited in the rural countryside me clan has settled in, still he was worse than I expected.

My stomach coils not in ecstasy but in revulsion, my breathing deepens with my dwindling patience and yet, the overall quality of my reward continues to pile on until I am drowning in it. I am seeing spots and my head is rolling on my neck, my mouth open and my hands raking down his skin. My skin burns with restraint and my mind is in a thick fog of torturous ecstasy!

I'm close. My control is fading and soon I will let myself have my prize. I force still however, and contain my hunger as he goes for another shot; the filth beneath me begins gasping and groaning as he moves up to slam into me. I see the stiffness in his muscles and the upturned arch of his eyebrows; I know he will fail before he reaches his peak. I hear the unmistakable whine of desperation as this dawns on him; he is no different than any other man. I growl at my unfortunate circumstance and am forced to help him along to further sweeten my less than adequate catch.

My thighs come to life and I begin pounding into him! He is frightened by my sudden burst in power and stills for a long moment as I ensure his completion. I pull myself up and ram back down, the bed is rocking and the entire cabin trembles with my power. He is moved to the point of tears and I suddenly do not care whether he is at his prime or not; I can no longer tolerate him. He still does not move to assist me, though now he is no longer afraid and his sultry moans fill the room, I decide his time is up.

With a final thrust, a wasted scream and a silence in the night as all wait for my finale, I tighten my walls around him and let the whore release himself from the pressure. He falls into the bed limply and I grit my teeth as his seed spreads inside me. I can feel his cock twitch in the last spasms of his pitiful pleasure as my bodily fluids destroy his efforts inside me.

I lift myself off him and he falls out of me weakly, I scoff at his moan but climb over him with a well-trained smile. The bed sheets are slick and hot with our aftermath and the sound of the night slowly begins to reenter our steamy cabin as his breath starts to even.

"…I… think I …love you," he pants as I come to hover over his bare form, the heat from within his veins and the siren call of his beating heart beckoning me forth. I try to ignore the eyesore he is and focus on my act but his added attempt of romance with a squeeze to my bare behind makes it difficult to conceal my hiss. I glare down at the freak in my bed and remind myself sternly what all is at stake; I compose myself enough not to snap him in half and simply moan my frustration.

"O-oh Emric," I fight my raging adrenaline to recover my voice, "Emric darling, you are so outlandishly talented at this," I feel my hands tremble in their plea to kill him, "such a mouthwatering friend you have down there." I look down as if desperate for more and hear his heat skip a squished beat to pound roughly a moment later, "However did I not lose you to a better woman?"

I see him against the lid of my eye and grind my teeth together as he pulls me towards him to connect our lips. Dry and flaked; his lips are like the sand of a barren desert and he dives his tongue in my mouth to search for his drop of water. He moans and I press my full breast against his rounded chest with _great_ discomfort.

The heat continues to rise and the sweet tang in the air soon becomes a thick syrup that begins to pulse throughout his searching limbs. I can feel his pulse in his fingertips, hear his breathing in his throat and sense his coming end in the strengthening coils of my stomach.

_It will not be long now_, I tell myself. I shudder; my own heart beats loudly with the promise of blood and I want nothing more than to claim my prize. I bite down hard on his enlarged tongue; I can hear the rounded taste buds pop and feel the tissue tear for my teeth to break the red skin. He groans and I rip my mouth from his before I can taste him; the smell of his blood sinks into my skin and burns in my throat like a branding iron fresh off the coals.

"Are we satisfied yet darling?" I ask in a breathy whisper, needing no extra show of affection for his compliance; he is far too desperate for that. His hands squeeze again, a daring finger slipping between my round cheeks and toying with the first bundle of skin they find. I buck forward, more to avoid his touch than to arouse him, but it arouses him still and his lips press into the skin of my collarbone.

"Not quite yet," he snickers, "what else did you have in mind my pet?"

My eyes go wide at the last word, my teeth connect and I can feel his skin bruise under my fingers as I glare down upon him. The moonlight casts a blue shadow on his face but my eyes are familiar with the darkness of eight centuries, and I can see him as clearly as if we were in daylight. I thrust down as to break his eyes from mine; his gaze sticks to my skin like a demon I cannot be rid of. With my action he grunts and bucks into me. His eyes are screwed shut, his face is scrunched in pleasure and his mouth is in a loose smile I intend to wipe away.

"A little of this a little of that," I growl, using all my self-control as to not kill him, "but you see I'm _oh_ so hungry darling. Won't you let me eat you?"

I lower my head to his neck and breathe in the aroma: beer, a metallic tang that flicks teasingly at my tongue and fresh sex. The best I can concoct from this failure of an evening but not enough to pull me through the season. I am suddenly overwhelmed with rage and disappointment; after all my efforts and patience he still amounts to so little! Maybe within the next few months I'll travel to town again for a better specimen. He is still ready however; I will not let all my hard work be for naught.

I open my mouth and let my powerful teeth graze his sweat-covered skin. He gasps and his finger freezes along with the rest of his body, waiting as I continue to soften the flesh of his neck. Winter's lingering kiss comes to nip at my glossa as I let it roll out onto his skin, and the humorless wind gives a chiding laugh as it dances in under the door and glides between our bodies.

"Pet," he chuckles in a nervous tenor, like a piano string plucked once and left to reverberate, "W-what a dangerous thing to say. I will let you have whatever you wish, my dear but your choice of words-"

"Do I frighten you Emric Willias?"

"H-How do you know my-?"

I interrupt his little panic attack and in fact take a deep, hungry inhale that causes him to flinch away from my gnawing lips. "Oh darling," I mock my once seductive tone, "Do not fear this, it will be _lovely_."

"Do you truly intend to eat me love?" It is asked as a joke, and his laugh is too carefree to hold true terror, but that is not what breaks me. It is his name for me: love? We are not in love, this is not love, and he does not love me! Such a name for me has been used once and only once in my lifetime; _that_ was love, _he_ loved me and had _every_ right to address me as such. This desperate creature however wasn't even worth enough to look upon me!

That was my last straw, unfortunately for him.

For a split second, in the time it took for me to accept that I was finally going to have my prize , my body reacted with an instant high. My head fell back and in the blacks of my closed eyes I saw the fire of my desires burning bright. My heart beat as if it was alive and my blood turned warm again. I felt as though someone had put a light to my smoldered fire and life had sparked somewhere. It was a sweet bliss I only found when ready to take the life of a victim…

My hands resting gently on his shoulders come to life and squeeze down on his forearms so hard, the bone snaps. I look up to watch him jerk into a sitting position and his pupils dilate with the recognition. I take a deep breath and sigh comfortably: horror, a delicious treat.

He howls like a banshee and his voice rings in my ears with a pleasurable pulse of pain. That red hot life picks up a hundred degrees or so, and the rush of blood under my fingertips as it churns in the chaos has me panting for it. I sit there, straddling his hips and gasping for the scent of his ever sweetening life and he roars and thrashes.

I giggle like a mad woman as he kicks and fights against my powerful body; his knee breaks in the process of kicking my own. He goes ridged with his newly broken bone and after a moment of shock takes up the screams and fights again. Though, no matter how he struggles my hands do not waver, and despite his horrific noise I do not retreat. I am steeled, never was I not, but now he knows of my power and I smile as it frightens him.

I let him work himself out, I wait for him to exhaust himself before I begin. In no time at all he's trembling in my hands, fighting to stay upright and I dip my mouth toward his ear. "Emric," I whisper seductively, not giving him any comfort other than my empty words, "it's been a long night. Why don't you sleep now _love_?" I spit the last word, making the sound come off my tongue in a flick he flinches from.

He grunts as he brings his teeth together for some form of support, and I sit back with mild interest as he loses the last of his control and falls back down. "That's better," I tell him in a cold voice that make his heart skip a beat. "Now don't worry," I remove my hands from his skin and notice the lovely black hand prints forever sketched into his skin, "this will be quick."

I sink into my murderous position, my calves resting by his hips so I may bend at the knee to better lean into his neck. My mouth comes to the mark I left before and I probe it with my tongue curiously. _Still good,_ I sigh, letting my eyes roll as I sense how perfectly thin his flesh is after my previous administrations.

He whimpers as I pull back my tongue and I scoff. On occasion I'll look back at my victim one last time to savor his dying breath or last beautiful expression, but I hate the man beneath me. More than anyone else I've taken this man has been the worst and I feel no desire to see him again.

I simply want his blood.

I hiss as I pull my lips back and bare my fangs, they glow in the moonlight and reflect patterns on his hairy skin. I let my eyes fascinate themselves with that for a moment before I look back to his vulnerable throat and close in for the kill.

I move into him slowly, wanting him to panic, feeling the way it adds to his rushing blood. Teasing him with my hissing, I snarl and growl like a monster – oh but wait, I am. He begs and sobs and whimpers, like all the rest, and then the tips of my teeth reach his skin: he is silent. I take one last breath of air, mostly to ready myself for the onslaught of pleasure and then dive in.

My teeth break the skin easily, his sudden gasp stirs the insides of his neck and I end up breaking more vital areas than I had hoped. Once my teeth are fully sheathed and I feel the warmth completely impaled upon my canines he jerks alive and begins the imminent yet pointless struggle against his inevitable death. I can hardly feel his hands on me as he tries to remove me, the sensation of his throat is too much to be distracted from. All I can feel is the softness of his veins, all I can hear is the squish of my ivory teeth as they move inside him with my tossing head. All I can smell is the sweet perfume of his thick blood as it spill from the holes and falls into my awaiting mouth.

I give a genuine groan and the creature I am sucking dry freezes with some twisted form of pleasure. I however do not care how he spends his time, so long as I can empty him he may profess undying love for me and I will not notice.

I hollow my cheeks as I put pressure on his wound and I tremble with bliss as the holes fitting around my teeth tear a little wider and more blood yet spills. I feel him twitch at this and give my head a jerk downwards, to gouge my teeth deeper into his neck.

I hear him begin his last breath, a long a deep sigh that always seems to die before it's over, and I quicken my pace. The blood comes in rivers now, gushing and squirting from his neck as his body tries desperately to save itself. It is far too late though…

I grin.

He slumps against me and the blood runs cold. I curse and shove him from me, his body flying of onto the floor. I place my hands on the bed before me and pant as I recover. My thirst is sated, for now, though there is a tingling at the base of my stomach where I am not completely satisfied. I will need more, more blood, if I am to return home.

I glare at the body on the floor, wishing I could stand him up and kill him again for leaving me in such a predicament. But that is the monster inside me, not myself. I am far less caring of him and rise from the bed gracefully.

The moonlight catches on my body and I dust the filth of the tattered bed from my skin. I scoff once more at the pale, hollowed corpse on the cool floor and turn to the door. I reclaim my white cloak from it's hook and step out into the icy night.

I am Sakura Haruno, and this is my fate. My punishment. My eternal hell. My curse… for loving.

* * *

~(-.-~)

Finally! It's done! I've had this Fic tearing at my sanity for months, I'm just glad I finally got it down and out. I was wavering between this and my second version of a beginning (one without sex and one with) for weeks, and I seemed to have just chosen the latter.

For any of you who look into me often, I promise I'm still here and still writing. But a girl's gotta breathe, and during my time off I found a breath of fresh air I am just addicted to. I've many more stories on the way: Paper Heart, Naruto, my Pet Fox? Cherry Flavored, Shapeless, Kiss with a Fist and a few more. =P

Kay, so this Fic's up and I'm really excited. Some feedback would be appericated, if not then that's cool too I guess. Peace out my peeps!


End file.
